Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising - Season 2
by heroes1202
Summary: Back by popular demand, this is "Season 2" of my Kid Icarus shorts. Experience new and hilarious adventures with everyone's favorite angel and his friends/enemies from "Kid Icarus: Uprising".
1. Episode 16: Fitness Oversized

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 016: Fitness Oversized_**

It is a fine day in Palutena's sanctuary within Skyworld. Today's tale opens up within the confides of the goddess of light's temple, to see young Pit taking a nap in the den overlooking the cloudy skies. As he laid all curled up and comfy on the couch, his wings were sticking out wide. And as he was lightly snoring, we notice he is being observed by Palutena and Viridi nearby. The green goddess looked on with a disgusted groan.

"Really Palutena, how is it that all this peace has made Pit more...LAZY?" Viridi asked. Palutena lightly chuckled.

"Well, Viridi, don't forget that Hades hasn't been up to anything in a long time. And when it comes to someone like my little Pitty, not enough exercise of fighting Underworld forces sometimes causes him to behave as such." Palutena explained. Viridi sighed.

"Sometimes, I fear you're babying him Palutena. I really do." she groaned. Palutena glanced to her, asking what was wrong with treating Pit like her own son. The goddess sighed and looked away.

"Maybe THAT'S the problem. You let him lie out and be a couch potato when there's nothing to do. Don't you know? If you don't take care of your "angel" with daily exercise, then what is he? A piggy with wings?" Viridi asked. Palutena sighed.

"Come now Viridi. Just because I'm not a "drill sergeant" like you are with Pittoo doesn't mean I don't give Pit enough to do. Besides, he's fine the way he is." Palutena said. Viridi huffed, saying there was only "one thing" to do then. Palutena watched as Viridi leaned in close enough to Pit's ear with a devious grin.

"UP ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!" Viridi bellowed, rattling Pit's ear until he leaped high into the air from shock. He came crash landing on the floor. The angel groaned as he glared up at Viridi.

"H-Hey! Viridi? Man! What's the deal?" Pit asked. Viridi huffed and crossed her arms. She suddenly grabbed hold of Pit's tunic and yanked him up onto his feet.

"I've been seeing how you've been having your little "vacation" ever since you defeated Hades. But I won't TOLERATE it anymore! You're an angel warrior! Not a couch potato! Therefore, I am hereby ORDERING you to report to Skyworld's gymnasium in t-minus FIVE minutes!" Viridi shouted. Pit lightly stuttered, asking what gave her the right to boss him around. To that, Viridi gave a cocky smirk.

"Why? Oh...maybe because I'M a goddess too?" Viridi said "Like I said, report to the gym in five! Got it?" She then walked off with a confident grin on her face as Pit and Palutena glanced at each other and shrugged.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

A while later, Pit decided to see what Viridi's "malfunction" was this time and found his way over to Palutena's recently built gymnasium, meant to be for the centurions. But to his surprise, when he arrived, he found not only Viridi, but Phosphora, Dark Pit and several other centurions in the room. Everyone was dressed in loose fitting clothes, almost as if they were here to play sports.

"Huh? Pitto? Phosphora? Wh-When did you get here?" Pit asked. Dark Pit groaned.

"Its Viridi. Suddenly, she called us over here saying we were in need of some serious "training". Man. What's her deal this time?" Dark Pit asked. Phosphora shrugged. Just as Pit noticed Palutena walking inside, they all hear a loud whistle coming from Viridi's direction. Pit turns to see Viridi dressed in a sleeveless red top and black shorts, carrying the whistle around her neck and wearing a sweat band around her forehead and wrists.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! FALL IN!" Viridi exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone lined up side by side as Viridi crossed her arms and walked towards them.

"Its come to my attention that, while it is nice to have peace after the whole "Hades" ordeal on the surface, the rest of you have gotten very FLABBY. That's why I called you all here, to join me in the most vigorous exercise of your eternal lives!" Viridi announced. Dark Pit gasped, as did Phosphora and Pit.

"Hold up! You're calling US flabby?! What gives you the right you little thorn?!" Dark Pit shouted. Viridi suddenly blew her whistle again, rattling Dark Pit to the point his brain almost popped out.

"Because! I DO NOT WANT FLABBY SOLDIERS IN MY ARMY!" Viridi exclaimed. Pit gulped, fearing what she would have them do exactly with an attitude like that.

"Well, it sounds like Viridi wants everyone to spend the day together and get back in shape with a little old fashion hard work and sweat." Palutena said. Viridi approached the two with a firm nod.

"That's right Palutena. You're on the ball. Oh. And by the way, when I was calling everyone "flabby"...I was also counting YOU." Viridi said, pointing at her. Pit gasped and nervously looked on as Palutena's eye twitched.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me, the goddess of light, FAT?" Palutena asked. Viridi huffed.

"What if I am? You wanna do something about that? All you ever seem to do is direct Pit around in the sky like he's a toy airplane. When's the last time you ever got some exercise yourself?" Viridi asked. Palutena scoffed.

"Ooh! I'll show you who's flabby! I'll join in your little "training" too!" Palutena called. Pit and the others gasped as Viridi smirked.

"All righty then everyone! Get ready! We're about to start in one minute. So those of you who just arrived, take the time to change. Oh. And just for the two "angelic dork" twins..." Viridi said, glancing back to see the doors of the gym suddenly slammed shut by two of Viridi's forces.

"NO ONE is going anywhere until I say so." Viridi teased. Pit and Dark Pit scoffed.

"Why that no good, little...!" they both muttered, stopped by Viridi blowing her whistle again.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Soon after, Pit and Palutena slipped into their exercise garments themselves, standing alongside Phosphora, Dark Pit and several other centurions.

"Okay. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for "graciously" coming to participate. And second, I hope you're ready to sweat!" Viridi cheered. But Pit lightly scoffed.

"Yeah right. We didn't "graciously" come here, you conned us here." Pit muttered. With a snap of her fingers, Viridi created a working boombox out of vines and leaves. As soon as it began playing, Viridi led everyone in doing simple waist twists.

"All righty. So for starters, let's get a few twists in at the beginning to get us limber." she said. Everyone else copied her as they lightly groaned with each twist.

"Huh. This isn't as bad as I thought." Pit said. Palutena glanced to Pit, reminding him that they've only just started. Soon after, Viridi had them doing arm stretches into the air and down to their toes, followed by crouches and leg stretches.

"Okey dokey. Now for a couple back stretches. Come on everyone." Viridi said, leaning back as far as she could. Everyone else was following along, but the sounds of someone's back cracking froze them. They all looked to Palutena.

"Ooh! Sorry guys. I...I haven't been doing stuff like this in a while." Palutena said. But then, she looked over and saw Viridi with a confident sneer on her face, blushing slightly after. They soon stood back up straight, only for Viridi to suddenly conjure up weights in the form of two giant acorns on a stick above them.

"Next up...some weight lifting." Viridi said. Pit looked at the weights and laughed.

"Acorns? Please Viridi? Wouldn't a rock be heavier?" Pit asked. But hearing those words brought a smirk to Viridi.

"Good point Pit." she said, snapping her fingers to change the acorns to rock fragments. Pit watched as his weight set came crashing down, crushing his foot. The heavy impact turned Pit's toes red, causing him to yell and jump around.

"The weights you'll be using come to us as a "gracious donation" from good ol' Cragalanche. Now let's get to it everyone!" Viridi clapped. Phosphora gasped.

"Wh-WHAT? These rocks are from Cragalanche?! That dude weighs a TON! You expect us to lift these?!" Phosphora shouted. But suddenly, her weight came falling down into her hands. Though she caught them, the sheer weight caused Phosphora to drop face first to the floor.

"Less talky, more lifting!" Viridi called. As everyone was given their weights, they all took grip and did their best to lift them. But just like Phosphora, they could barely get it off the ground before slowly forcing it above their heads.

"D-D-D-D-DAGH! These things are ridiculous! How can that oversized boulder MOVE with this weight?!" Dark Pit groaned. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like someone's pants ripping. This time, their eyes glanced to Phosphora. She gasped and covered her backside.

"N-Nobody look!" she cried, accidentally dropping her weights on her feet. She yowled and hopped around the floor with her foot clutched. Pit watched, fearing for his safety, as he struggled against the weights. But to his surprise, he was able to lift them high over his head.

"H-Huh?! Ha ha! Look guys! I did it! I...!" Pit called. But soon after, he felt himself stumbling around while struggling to keep his weights up and his balance. Everyone watched nervously as Pit was soon coming their way.

"Wh-Whoa! Hold on Pit! You're...You're coming in too fast!" Palutena shouted.

"S-Slow down you pinhead!" Dark Pit exclaimed. But Pit could not stop in time and tackled into the two by accident. His weights went flying in the air and came crashing down on Dark Pit. Pit groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa. That was nuts. But...hey. At least I could lift it." Pit said. But he then turned to see Dark Pit with a large, throbbing bump on top of his head. The dark angel growled and grabbed Pit, pulling him close.

"Holy cow Pittoo! How'd you get that?" he asked. Dark Pit growled and socked Pit as hard as possible, growing an even sized lump on Pit's head. After their weight training was finished, Viridi poofed up a set of punching bags. They appeared as long leaf bags tied to stands.

"All righty! Now let's get a few punches in on the ol' punching bag. Who's with me?" Viridi asked, getting a few jabs in. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"This seems...safe." Pit said. But suddenly, Pit heard the sounds of a monster shriek. He turned to see the punching bag Viridi sparring with come alive.

"Wh-What in the...?!" Phosphora cried. Viridi socked hers away and turned to the others.

"What? You think I would make ordinary punching bags? Oh no! For this training session, you're EACH getting your own opponent! So good luck!" Viridi teased with a wink. Pit gulped and looked to his, seeing a fiendish face appearing on it and suddenly lunged at him. Dark Pit was ambushed as well as Phosphora began fleeing around the gym.

"DAH! Get it away from me!" Phosphora exclaimed. Pit groaned as he swung fist after fist towards the punching bag. But it seemed to prove of little effect as the monster socked him back and knocked him to the ground.

"Th-This is just NUTS!" Pit groaned.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

As Viridi's exhausting program continued, we fast forward to the end to see Pit and the others stumbling their way out of the gym. They were, literally, drenched in sweat as Pit and Phosphora collapsed.

"Ugh! Man! I thought I was gonna die!" Pit sighed, gasping for breath. Dark Pit groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Y-You're telling me. I...thought I saw my life flash before my eyes." Dark Pit muttered. But as the three of them were gasping for air, we see Palutena and Viridi coming out side by side with one another. They seemed the less exhausted out of everyone else, seeming as if they came back from a light jog.

"Phew. I didn't think you had it in you Palutena. But...you proved me wrong. Sorry for what I said back there. I just can't tolerate people being lazy." Viridi said. Palutena smiled and waved her hand.

"Its okay. But, maybe until Pit gets older, how about letting me run his training and manage his own exercise? I doubt he's ready for your "style" yet." Palutena asked. Viridi smirked and shrugged.

"Ehh...fine. Whatever you say." she said. As they continued off, Pit and the others gawked in complete surprise.

"Uhh...wait. Whuh?" Phosphora stuttered. Pit and Dark Pit could not believe their eyes.

"H-How did they come out of that...like THAT?! We almost lost our sacred BUNS back there!" Pit exclaimed.

**_END OF EPISODE 16_**


	2. Episode 17: Angels at the Mall

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 017: Angels at the Mall_**

Our tale today begins on the surface of Earth, the land inbetween Skyworld and the Underworld. Life was the same as it usually was for the mass number of humans who inhabited it. But today would be a little different as we find Pit and his friends arriving down on Earth not too long ago, led by Phosphora, taking a little trip to see this "wonderful" place she spoke of. After traversing through the suburban city they landed in, Phosphora led them to their destination, the city mall. Like the times before, they were disguised in their "normal" human disguises.

"Uhhh...Phosphora? What did you call this place again?" Pit asked, glancing around as they walked through the front door. Phosphora glanced back at the angel and gave a light giggle. She turned to her friends and opened her arms out wide.

"This is THE most amazing place here on this backwater planet today! My friends! Welcome to what the humans call...the Mall!" Phosphora annouced. Viridi looked around and shrugged.

"Ehhh...don't see how this is such a big deal. However, I'm curious. How do you know about a place like this?" Viridi asked. Phosphora smirked as she wiped the hair off her forehead.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but...behind your back, I've been secretly sneaking off to the human world while you weren't looking Viridi. I need some time to hang with people I can relate to...which apparently is human teenagers." Phosphora explained. Viridi gasped.

"Wh-What?! You've been sneaking out behind my BACK?! No wonder you've been so quiet these past months!" Viridi shouted. Phosphora nervously chuckled, apologizing for taking her "side trips" without her permission. She soon saw Viridi "burning up" with flames around her.

"Of COURSE you would need my permission! There have been many times this month that I've needed you! And you went galavanting off on your own!" Viridi exclaimed. Dark Pit nodded, saying she then would drag him to do her chores around the sanctuary. Pit and Palutena looked on before they each gave a light chuckle.

"W-Well...putting aside the past, this does seem like an interesting location Phosphora. Just what is this "mall"?" Palutena asked. Phosphora chuckled.

"It is only THE hippest place for everybody to come to! They've got so many stores and restaurants around here that it's like your truly in heaven. I've come here before with some human girls I meet occasionally." Phosphora explained. Hearing those words caused Viridi to turn more red, trying to be calmed down by Dark Pit. Taking a good look around, Pit could see the various sights and sounds around him. He could see the escalators and sales booths lined up in the aisles.

"This place does look kind of cool. What do you guys think?" Pit asked. Palutena glanced to Pit and smiled.

"Heh. Why not? If Phosphora recommends it, it must truly be fascinating. In fact, I've been having my eye on a clothing store with the cutest looking dresses." Palutena said, glancing at the store in question. Phosphora and Dark Pit glanced to Viridi, who lightly huffed.

"Fine. I'll allow it. But only this ONCE. Once we go back, you're going to make up all that work you skipped out on Phosphora! And, ho ho! Will it be BACK BREAKING!" Viridi growled. Phosphora lightly chuckled, suddenly fearing what Viridi was talking about.

"Okey dokey then everyone. Let's do this then. Guess its time to live like humans today." Pit said. Everyone nodded, except for a grumpy Viridi.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Deciding to take Phosphora's invite and explore the mall, Pit and his merry band started down the front aisle and headed for the nearest store directory map.

"Okay. If I'm right, we're right here." Phosphora said, pointing to a "You Are Here" sticker. Viridi groaned and shook her head.

"I swear I hired a bimboo." Viridi thought. Pit took a glance at the map.

"So...where should we go first? Any ideas Phosphora?" Pit asked, turning to her. But before she could answer, they all could feel looming shadows nearby. And without turning around, Pit and Palutena groaned.

"Pit? PLEASE tell me they are NOT right behind us." Palutena muttered. Pit lightly looked back, seeing the likes of Hades, Medusa, Thanatos and Pandora in human disguises behind them. Thanatos chuckled and waved, causing Pit to groan.

"Sorry Lady Palutena. You know I can't lie. Its them all right." Pit whispered. Viridi groaned and turned around with the others.

"What are YOU doing here Hades?" Viridi asked. Hades lightly chuckled as he gave a shrug.

"Why do you guys ALWAYS give me that look whenever me and MY friends show up? That's not very nice you know." Hades said, shaking his head. Thanatos nodded while Medusa sighed and shook her head.

"Probably because you're an evil lord that's tried to destroy humanity? Not to mention a total pill." Medusa groaned, receiving a glance from Hades. Pit sighed, asking Hades to please not "try" to ruin their day out. Hades chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. You know the deal with us by now. You won't even know we're here." Hades said, waving his hand. Afterwards, Pit and the others started off on their own, trying to put a great distance between them and Hades' bunch. The first stop for them was in a store called "Discovery", where there were all kinds of various items ranging from logo mugs to several electronic devices.

"Wow. Humans sure come up with strange things nowadays." Palutena said, picking up a hand held massager. Nearby, Phosphora watched as Viridi found a model massage chair. As she climbed in, Phosphora leaned up against the chair arm.

"This is one of the coolest things I ever found down here boss. Its like you're getting a heavenly massage in your own home. Allow me." Phosphora explained. With a press of a button, the chair suddenly came to life and lightly surprised Viridi. But to her quick delight, the soothing massage caused her to slink slowly into her seat.

"Oh yeah! This feels great." Viridi said, vibrating from the chair. Pit continued looking around until he saw a shelf lined with various wood buildable models. He also saw a small puzzle box, shown to become a replica of the Earth when completed.

"Wow. This looks cool. Hey Lady Palutena! Come look at this!" Pit called. Palutena walked over and glanced at the globe puzzle, giving a light chuckle.

"This looks interesting Pit. It could really help you learn everything about the human world now." Palutena said. Pit nodded, asking if he could get it. Later on, Phosphora brought Palutena and Viridi to a fashion designs store called "Fashionista Rave". And once inside, Palutena began trying on various dresses and clothes.

"Hee hee. How do I look girls?" Palutena asked, turning to them while dressed in a sparkling black dress. The two girls gave a light whistle before sticking their thumbs up.

"You look really awesome there Palutena! Top notch!" Viridi chuckled. Phosphora smirked, commenting on how that really made her look like quite the "catch", giving a light whistle as Palutena chuckled.

"Well, you know, I have been thinking of updating my wardrobe for a while. This gives me an excuse to use those hearts I had saved away for a rainy day." Palutena said. Viridi nodded.

"Yes. Even a goddess needs to splurg on herself once in a while." Viridi commented before laughing together with the others. Meanwhile, our attention is soon changed back to Pit and Dark Pit, having found an arcade to play against each other in. They were locking horns on a two-player fighting game, playing side by side against the other.

"Ha! C'mon! C'mon!" Pit cried. Dark Pit laughed.

"Give it a rest "Pit stain"! You'll never beat me!" Dark Pit sneered. But as the two were reaching the game's end, they unleashed two attacks that K.O'ed the other at the same time. Seeing the results, Dark Pit groaned and slammed the control panel.

"What?! Come on! I totally hit you first!" Dark Pit shouted. Just then, the screen displayed a message reading "PLEASE INSERT (1) TOKEN TO CONTINUE" in big letters. The boys fished in their pockets and groaned, seeing they had none.

"Hold on. I'll see if I can get anymore tokens." Pit sighed. He approached the main counter, surprised to see Thanatos there already. He was in a discussion with the clerk.

"I'm sorry sir. We don't take credit cards here. But if you have a couple of bucks, I can supply more tokens." the clerk explained. Thanatos laughed as he reached into his pants.

"Okey dokey then. Just checking! Now, I have another question. I don't have any "small bills", but..." Thanatos said, pulling out a horde of Reapettes from his pocket.

"Do you take Reapers?" Thanatos laughed. As the clerk yelled and began to flee with Reapettes chasing, Pit groaned and glared at him with arms crossed. Thanatos caught a glimpse of him.

"WHAT? That's all I had! Honest!" Thanatos exclaimed.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

As the boys and girls were soon off on their own, they were having the time of their life like Phosphora told them they would. They met up again at the food court for lunch, telling each other of their personal experiences so far.

"Heh. Not a bad place Phosphora. This really is a place to just unwind from all our duties as goddesses. I applaud you." Viridi said. Phosphora chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it. What did I tell you guys, right?" Phosphora asked. Palutena chuckled.

"We'll definitely have to come back again. I saw some of the cutest clothes around the other stores that I think they would look amazing. This is a great place to go if we needed to get emergency supplies too. There's all kind of stores everywhere here." Palutena said. Dark Pit smirked, commenting that playing against Pit in the arcade wasn't half bad either.

"Just as long as well all agree to go together and NOT sneak away again, I think we can schedule another visit. What do you say everyone?" Viridi asked. The others nodded. Just then, something came to mind as Pit lightly tapped his chin.

"Hmm? What's up Pitty?" Phosphora asked when she took notice. Pit looked to his friends and shrugged.

"Ehh...I've been wondering what happened to Hades and the others. We DID see them earlier, but strangely, we've rarely ran into them today." Pit said. Viridi soon realized what Pit meant as she looked around the food court.

"Yeah. Where IS he?" Viridi asked. As the story comes to a close, we do a quick cut away to Hades and his gang being searched by a pair of police men in a quiet aisle within the mall.

"You HAD to steal that stupid coffee maker!" Pandora groaned, glaring at Hades.

"WHAT?! You know I left my wallet in my other pants!" Hades shouted. Thanatos chuckled as he felt the officer feeling through his pants. But as he came to his pockets, a horde of Reapettes suddenly came bursting out and scared them away.

"Oopsie! Forgot I had some "change" left!" Thanatos laughed. Hades and the others groaned heavily.

**_END OF EPISODE 17_**


	3. Episode 18: Friend in the Big City

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 018: Friend in the Big City_**

On a bright and sunny day, we find the youthful angel in white, Pit, flying over the skies of a suburban city. He remains so high in the sky that no one below can see him. To their point of view, his passing shadow looks like a bird.

"Wow Lady Palutena. I can't believe how far humans have evolved. Isn't it amazing what they can do when given the chance?" Pit asked. Palutena, observing Pit's flight from her sanctuary, lightly nodded.

"Yes Pit. Humans are very resourceful. If we didn't have them to watch over, us gods would probably be bored out of our minds." Palutena chuckled. Pit began to fly down closer, still high enough not to be spotted. He viewed all the city streets below and the rooftops of the skyscrapers.

"Not to mention their towns get more HUGE as the centuries past! If I'm not careful, I'll splat against a building like a bug on a windshield!" Pit called. Suddenly, he saw he was coming too low and a skyscraper was ahead of him. Pit yelled loudly before he dove out of the way in time. He looked back with a terrified gaze.

"Oh come now Pit! You know I would NEVER let you become angel goop. I'm being careful." Palutena chuckled. Pit groaned and glanced around.

"Yeah? Well, open your eyes Lady Palutena! Unless you were going to the bathroom a minute ago, I nearly went head first into a building!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena huffed.

"What did I tell you about yelling at me while I'm steering Pit? It doesn't help when I have to listen to your criticizing. I've been keeping my eyes on where you're going." Palutena said. Pit huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sorry. But it's true. I nearly crashed back there." Pit said. As he continued to fly, without him noticing, the light on his wings began to dim. The angel and the goddess were so busy having their "arguement" that no one was noticing. And as Pit closed his eyes and turned away with arms crossed, the light was just about out.

"Okay. Can we just not talk about this anymore and just continue with my...? Wh-Wh-WHOA!" Pit exclaimed, suddenly dropping towards the city at incredible speeds. Pit began flailing around like a fish out of water, flapping his arms.

"GAH! L-LADY PALUTENA! If this is for arguing with you, I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY! PLEASE! SAVE ME!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena gasped.

"P-Pit?! Wh-What's going...? Oh no! Uhh...it seems your flight time...is up. Heh. Guess I forgot." Palutena said nervously. Hearing the news, Pit gawked with eyes bulging.

"NOW you tell me?!" Pit exclaimed. He could feel his cheeks being pulled back from the pressure rushing at him. He continued falling towards the city without anyway to stop. Horrified of the impact, Pit covered his face with his arms, waiting for the crash. But as he was coming down towards a city street, a nearby cargo truck was passing by an alley. And in the shadows of the alley, someone snapped their fingers and caused something strange to happen with the truck. Purple sparkles broke the safety lock on the back of the truck, causing a mattress to bounce out and land in the street.

"Well, this is it! Goodbye Lady Palutena!" Pit groaned. But as luck would have it, he hit the mattress before being sprung off it and sent crashing into the nearby alley, landing safely in a trash can head first. His eyes remained closed the entire time, unaware of what had happened until he smelled the stench of the garbage he landed in.

"Huh? Wh-What the? I'm not dead? UGH! Or is THIS what the Underworld smells like now?" Pit asked, kicking around his legs. From the outside, something bumped against the can and caused it to fall over, spilling out Pit along with the garbage. Pit gasped for air as he shook off the dirt from him. He then glanced around at the alleyway.

"Heh? I'm...I'm alive!" Pit gasped. He then heard a light chuckle, sounding like a young woman from the tone.

"Yep. Don't worry little angel. You're not going to the Underworld...YET." it said. Pit looked back to see, sitting casually on the top of a dumpster, was a black dressed teenage girl with a black and purple striped shirt and a black skirt. She had a large pair of headphones sitting around her neck as she glanced at Pit with bright green eyes and neck length black hair. To Pit's surprise, he could see a pair of black feathered wings on her back, similar to Dark Pit.

"W-Wait a second. Are you...an angel?" Pit asked. The girl looked on before growing a sly smile on her face.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Back up in Skyworld, Palutena was seen in a panic as the giant screen that showed her Pit was now displaying nothing but static. She was hysterical after realizing she let Pit crash into the city alone.

"Oh man! This has got to be the WORST! Why didn't I keep my eyes on Pit's wings?! His power of flight was dwindling away and I didn't notice it! Now this stupid thing went on the fritz again!" Palutena groaned, grabbing and scratching her head frantically. From behind, Viridi was seen entering the room with Dark Pit.

"Hey there Palutena. How's it going today? We wanted to see if you and Pit were free for a..." Viridi said before realizing the mood Palutena was in.

"Uhhh...something wrong?" Dark Pit asked. Palutena turned with a groan, pacing around the room with hands still gripped to her head.

"Palutena? Calm down! What happened?" Viridi asked. Palutena turned to Viridi and explained everything, adding how foolish she felt at the end. Soon after, the young goddess put her hand on Palutena's shoulder and gently patted.

"Its okay Palutena. I'm sure Pit's fine. So he's alone in a human city and your equipment's on the fritz again. Look. All we have to do is head down there ourselves, find Pit and just bring him back up. Piece of cake. We've blended in with humans before." Viridi said. Palutena looked on with tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away.

"Y-You're right Viridi. Okay. I'm much better now. Do you think you two can help me find Pit? I need to know his exact location before I can use my powers to bring him back to Skyworld." Palutena asked. Viridi and Dark Pit gave a nod.

"Sure. No problem. Besides, I don't want that idiot doing anything that could affect me anyway." Dark Pit said. Palutena and Viridi looked at each other and chuckled quietly, happy to see the two angels watching out for one another.

_~ Meanwhile.. ~_

We rejoin Pit down below where he has taken a seat next to the strange black winged girl that helped him avoid a painful crash.

"The name's Alice, the angel of mischief. A pleasure to meet ya Pit." she said, turning her gaze to Pit. The angel glanced back at Alice's wings before the girl herself noticed his eyes.

"Oh. You're probably wondering why my wings are black, aren't you?" she asked. Pit quickly snapped back and rattled his head, a bit embarrassed to ask. But Alice smirked before glancing back.

"Its because I've been on Earth for a pretty long time. I can tell...from the way you're dressed...that you're one of Palutena's boys, eh?" she asked. Pit lightly gasped.

"T-That's right. But...how do you know...?" Pit asked. Alice lightly grinned and turned away.

"Because...I used to be one of her "little troopers" too. However, let's just say things didn't work out quite so "well" between the goddess and me...if ya catch my drift." Alice said. Pit gasped.

"Wait. YOU used to be one of Palutena's forces? But what happened? Why are you here alone?" Pit asked. Alice chuckled.

"Guess you could say that I enjoyed pulling practical jokes on everyone I worked with. And I used to just LOVE pranking the goddess I served. Heh. Guess I pulled one too many before Palutena finally decided to dismiss me. Ever since, I've lived my eternity here on Earth and the longer I've been here, my wings lost their shimmer and became these." Alice said, pointing to her backside at her wings. Pit lightly groaned, beginning to wonder if his wings would ever do that as he looked at them. Alice quickly hopped off the dumpster and turned to Pit.

"Anyway, I can tell this is your first time in a modern human city, right? All alone? Heh. Allow me to give you a personal tour before your goddess comes and gets you." Alice offered. Pit lightly smiled and nodded.

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Pit said, hopping off behind her. Alice gave a smirk before leading Pit off with her through town.

_**~ KID ICARUS ~**_

Their tour begin through the city park as Pit was looking around at everything intriguing to him. Alice watched as Pit was playfully touring around and taking in the sights, growing a light grin. Afterwards, their next part of the tour brought Pit around a heavily populated district full of various stores and advertisements scattered around. There were so many that Pit could barely count them.

"Whoa! I had NO idea humans evolved so fast!" Pit gasped. Alice chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, that's what humans are like nowadays. You'd get use to it if you've lived here as long as I have." Alice said. Pit glanced back at her, watching as Alice lightly turned away and gently rubbed her arm. When she turned back, she spotted Pit staring at her.

"Uhh...w-what?" Alice asked.

"If you want to, when Lady Palutena finds me, I'll try and convince her to take you back." Pit said. Alice started to stutter and wave her hand.

"Wh-What are you? Nuts? No way would "stuffy pants" want me back. I'd only cause trouble. Besides, all I ever do with my powers now is pull harmless pranks. Watch." she said. She looked around and spotted a middle aged man walking down the street while reading a newspaper. With a cast of her hand, Alice caused the man's shoelaces to tie together, effectively tripping him. Alice lightly snickered before turning back, seeing Pit still staring at her.

"I'm telling you! I CAN talk to Lady Palutena for you! I'm Pit, the captain of her guards!" Pit explained. Alice's eye lightly twitched before she turned with a groan.

"Boy, you sure are STUBBORN, aren't you?" Alice asked. Just then, the two heard a light chuckle from nearby.

"Heh. You have NO IDEA sister." the voice said. Pit gasped.

"Wait a second. I recognize that voice!" Pit thought. He quickly turned around to see Palutena with Viridi and Dark Pit, disguised as humans.

"L-Lady Palutena! And...Viridi and Pittoo too?" Pit asked. Dark Pit approached Pit and stopped at his side, bonking him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted.

"That's for making me think you were going to do something stupid." he said. Alice lightly gasped, watching as Palutena approached her. As Palutena's eyes looked on, Alice turned away.

"Alice? Is that you? My. The years have not been kind, have they?" Palutena asked. Alice glanced back at her.

"W-Well...I see your still the "all mighty" goddess of light. What do you want? Came for your angel back?" she asked. Palutena lightly nodded.

"Well, of course. I came looking for Pit. But...now that I've found you again, I was thinking...maybe its time your little "hissy fit" ended and you came back home?" Palutena asked. Alice lightly squeaked as Pit glanced at the two of them.

"Huh? Hissy fit? B-But Lady Palutena. Alice told me you dismissed her for pranking you too much." Pit asked. Palutena glanced at the angel and lightly chuckled.

"Not entirely Pit. I never really dismissed her. All that happened was I pull one TEENY prank on her for a change. And before I knew it, Alice must've took it hard and stormed out with a huff. Heh. I guess I forgot all about her after I found you." Palutena explained. Dark Pit and Viridi glanced over at Alice, glaring at them with a gawked stare.

"Sheesh. Talk about not being able to take what you dish out." Viridi sighed. Alice groaned, trying to walk away. But Palutena lightly took hold of Alice's wing, freezing her in place.

"Come on now Alice. Come back to Skyworld. I miss having our little "prankster" around. Besides, things ARE kind of boring with just Pit and the centurions." Palutena said. Pit gasped.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Pit exclaimed. But the goddess lightly chuckled, saying she was kidding about the boring part. Alice looked back at Palutena.

"P-Palutena..." she muttered. As the two quietly looked on at each other, Viridi watched with a light sigh, seeing it was getting them nowhere. So behind their backs, Viridi casted a little whip from below Alice and struck her in the rear.

"Come on already! Just give her an answer. We DO have other things to do." Viridi groaned. Alice rubbed her rear before facing Palutena again. The goddess lightly put her hand out before Alice slowly took hold.

"All righty then. Time to go home everyone." Palutena said. And in one large flash of light, everyone warped back to Skyworld, Alice and Pit included.

**_END OF EPISODE 18_**


	4. Episode 19: That Ol' Freaky Switcheroo

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 019: That Ol' Freaky Switcheroo_**

In the heavenly land of Skyworld, we enter the sanctuary of Palutena to find the goddess busy tinkering in the kitchen with Pit at her side. And joining them on such a beautiful day was their friends of nature, Viridi, Dark Pit and Phosphora. And at the kitchen table, Viridi was seen "tinkering" with different chemicals.

"Okay. Let's see...one cup of chopped carrots? Check." Palutena said, pouring in chopped carrots in a pan on the stove. Pit watched from her side.

"Hey Lady Palutena? Exactly what have you been up to anyway?" Pit asked. Palutena chuckled.

"I've been practicing my cooking Pit. What does it look like? I want to make sure ol' Palutena can still cook with the best of them." Palutena said with a smirk. At the table, Viridi lightly glanced her way and then back to her work.

"As long as you don't make ME taste test it, knock yourself out." Viridi said. Palutena glared back at Viridi and groaned.

"And just what does THAT mean?" Palutena asked. Viridi stopped her work and sighed, standing up at the table.

"It's like this Palutena. I don't know if I trust your "cooking" at all. I mean...that time you had us over for dinner was nice because it was simple. But if I remember the last time you tried cooking something this "complex", you sent an army of living vegetables around Skyworld." Viridi explained. Palutena groaned, blushing from cheek to cheek as she thought back to that "embarrassing day". Pit lightly chuckled, looking nervously at Palutena.

"I-It's okay Lady Palutena! Don't think badly of it! Y-You just didn't have that "magic touch" you usually do!" Pit chuckled. As the goddesses continued to argue over Palutena's cooking, Dark Pit and Phosphora glared at the chemicals Viridi was experimenting with.

"So...any idea what our "little genius" has been tinkering with this time? I know she claims it'll "benefit" humanity, but I wonder what this stuff REALLY is for." Phosphora said. Dark Pit huffed and picked up one of her viles.

"It's probably just a hobby. I bet these things don't even do anything special. Probably just water with food coloring." Dark Pit said. He lightly glanced over at Viridi and then to Phosphora, growing a little grin.

"Do it." Phosphora snickered. The angel grinned and poured in the liquid from the vile. However, Viridi quickly caught a glimpse and gasped.

"H-HEY! Get away from that you idiots! I'm still testing THAT!" Viridi shouted. She rushed over towards them, but tripped on her own two feet and knocked over the table, sending her chemicals flying. Everyone watched in shock as the beaker Viridi was testing in was soaring overhead. But amidst all the tension, Alice suddenly walks in with a towel around her and one hanging from her neck.

"Yo. Palutena. The hot water's busted again." she explained. But soon, she caught glimpse of the flying chemicals and was caught up with the others when the beaker hit the ground and caused a massive outward blast, enveloping the entire kitchen with a thick, hazy purple smoke.

"Gah! Hack! Gack! Wh-What WAS that stuff?!" Pit exclaimed, coughing heavily. Everyone was heard coughing as the smoke began to fade away.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

When it all was gone, everything seemed fine. But as mostly silence covered everyone, it was broken when Pit gave a sigh.

"Viridi, maybe its a good idea to keep your "tinkering" back in your sanctuary. You could really have..." Pit said. But then, he noticed something strange as his sight made him feel taller.

"Huh? Hey. When did I get taller so quickly?" Pit asked. He looked at himself and saw Palutena's arms. He looked on more and saw long flowing green hair from behind him. His eyes bulged.

"G-GAH! Wh-What the?!" Pit exclaimed. To his horror, his voice was somehow coming out of Palutena's mouth. He then heard Palutena scream, seeing her voice coming from his mouth.

"Wh-What happened to me?! I'm...I'm Pit?!" she exclaimed. The two looked at each other, seeing the other in their body, and shrieked. Dark Pit groaned, rising from the ground and rubbed his head. But instead of his face, we see Phosphora.

"Ugh. Yeesh Viridi. Take a chill pill. I was just..." Dark Pit said. He then looked at himself, gawking at the sight of Phosphora's body.

"Wh-What in the...?! What am I doing in this BIMBO's body?!" Dark Pit shouted. Phosphora then popped up, inside Dark Pit, and gasped.

"H-Hey! What's going on?! I'm...I'm the angelic DORK now?!" Phosphora exclaimed. Everyone began to panic as Alice approached them.

"Will everyone just calm down!" Viridi exclaimed. They all turned to Alice and gasped, hearing Viridi's voice coming from Alice.

"Holy cow! Viridi got BIGGER! And I mean that in more than just height!" Phosphora cried. Viridi groaned.

"QUIET! I know what you're all thinking. "Did we somehow switch bodies?" The answer to that, unfortunately, is yes. It seems that my formula being tampered with in such a manner caused some kind of chemical backlash that caused us to swap bodies with whoever was near us at the time." Viridi explained. Pit gasped.

"Y-You mean...?" Pit asked, looking nervously at Palutena's body. Viridi nodded.

"Yes. The swapped pairs are Pit and Palutena, Phosphora and Dark Pit...and because there was NO ONE else...I was swapped with Alice." Viridi explained, groaning at the end. Alice, seated inside Viridi's body, looked on with disgust.

"H-Hey! Why make it sound like what happened to us was the worst of all?!" she shouted "I thought I was dreaming! B-But look what you did to me you...you crazy thorn!" Alice shouted. Viridi groaned.

"Anyway, it'll probably take me a while to come up with some kind of antidote. So, in the meanwhile, all of you need to remain calm and try to adjust until I can get us all back to normal." Viridi said. She then looked down and noticed the bath towel she was wrapped in.

"Eck. But first, I need a serious change of clothes." Viridi said, walking away afterwards. Everyone glanced at one another and lightly shrugged.

"Okay. I THINK we can do this. Now...what was I doing? Oh yes. I was practicing my cooking." Palutena said. But when she turned back to her dish, she accidentally touched the hot pan and burned the tips of her fingers.

"YEOW! Wh-What? Where'd my...?" Palutena exclaimed. After cooling her fingers in cold water, she turned to see Pit with Palutena's oven mitts on.

"Oops. Sorry Lady Palutena. It looks like when we swapped bodies, I...kind of took your..." Pit said, lightly shaking down around his legs.

"Uhh...what's wrong with the dolt now?" Dark Pit asked. Pit groaned and put his hands between his legs, shocking everyone around him.

"Oh...do NOT tell me you had to use the BATHROOM this whole time?!" Alice asked "Do you even know how to USE the bathroom in Palutena's body?!" Pit groaned.

"Th-This is bad! I don't know what to do!" Pit cried. Dark Pit growled and approached him, socking Pit in the face. Palutena gasped.

"Just hold it you little twit!" Dark Pit shouted. Palutena approached Dark Pit and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Hey! That's MY body you struck Pittoo! You're gonna be in trouble if I get back in my body and you left some kind of mark on my face!" Palutena called. Suddenly, an idea came to Dark Pit as he looked down at the floored Pit.

"Say, dummy, haven't you figured something out yet?" Dark Pit asked. Pit looked up and asked what exactly he meant. Dark Pit gave a little grin.

"You're in Palutena's body...and SHE'S in your body, right? So...this time, you can show her what it's like to "fly"?" Dark Pit hinted. Palutena gasped, realizing right away what he was suggesting. And in no time at all, so did Pit.

"N-Now Pit...I know what you're thinking, but...come on now! You would never do that to me, right? What about how much we mean to each other?" Palutena asked. Pit merely shrugged.

"Sorry Lady Palutena. But I really wanted to try this. So...sorry?" Pit asked.

_~ Later... ~_

We soon find Palutena, in Pit's body, flying through the skies of Skyworld with a look of fear in her eyes. She yelled loudly as Pit sent her flying in all kinds of directions.

"P-Pit?! Please stop! Stop this right now!" Palutena cried. In the control room, Pit was trying his best to command Palutena's powers, directing her with as much precision as he could muster.

"Sorry Lady Palutena! This is new to me!" Pit called. But on the screen, he saw Phosphora, in Dark Pit's body, racing by out of control. When Pit turned, he saw Alice and Dark Pit.

"AIEEE! Pittoo! When I get back in my own body, you are SO going to get electrocuted! This I SWEAR!" Phosphora exclaimed. Dark Pit laughed.

"Yeah?! Well, it'll be worth it to get sweet payback against you!" Dark Pit called "These are for all those times you called me "angelic dork" and for those pranks!" Pit lightly sighed. Just then, they heard someone's footsteps approaching from behind, turning to see Viridi.

"Well, glad to see you're all "enjoying" yourselves. Anyway, I think I figured out the formula to reverse our body switch crisis. Let's go back in the kitchen." Viridi explained.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Everyone regathered back in the kitchen, the "scene of the accident", and stood next to their body-swapped partner.

"Okay. I think this should be just what we need to get back in our own bodies. All we've got to do...is make sure we're by our ORIGINAL bodies so we won't screw things up worse." Viridi said. She looked at everyone, asking if they were ready. They each nodded.

"Yeah. While it IS fun to pick on Phosphora, I miss my old body. Plus...I don't think I wanna be dressed like THIS in my life." Dark Pit said, referring to Phosphora's clothes. Phosphora huffed and turned away. Viridi nodded and covered the top of her beaker with her hand and started to shake it violently.

"Hey...Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. Palutena chuckled.

"Don't worry Pit. I'm not going to hold it against you. You were just curious as to how I make you fly. AND...you can go to the bathroom as soon as this is over." Palutena said. When the liquid was shaken enough to the point that it was bubbling, Viridi threw the beaker to the floor and it shattered, spraying out a giant cloud of pink across the room.

"Wh-Wha?! Gack! UGH! This stuff REEKS!" Dark Pit called.

"Hey! It's meant to fix us! Just plug your nose!" Viridi called. When the cloudy dust faded away, we find everyone with their eyes closed. But Pit was the first to open his, seeing his youthful self again.

"H-Hey! Ha ha! I'm me again!" Pit laughed. Palutena opened her eyes and saw her old body again.

"And I am me! Ah. I missed you body." Palutena said. Alice looked at herself and saw she was back to normal too, as was Viridi.

"There. It looks like we're all back in our PROPER place." Viridi said. Just then, they hear Dark Pit yelling in agony. They look back to see him being electrocuted by Phosphora, gripping tightly to his shoulder while giving out an electrical surge.

"Don't you EVER try that again. You got me?" Phosphora asked. Dark Pit groaned, sizzled from the electricity. But he lightly chuckled and grew a smirk.

"Again...STILL worth it." Dark Pit laughed.

**_END OF EPISODE 19_**


End file.
